turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Jake Featherston
rally in Richmond celebrating his election as President]]Jake Featherston (b. 1889) became the thirteenth President of the Confederate States in 1934. In that time, he appealed to a defeated and demoralized country's darkest nature, initiating a war of aggression and the most dramatic act of industrialized genocide in the 20th century. Early Life Little is known of Featherston's early life. He grew up in Virginia. His father had been an overseer before President James Longstreet ordered the manumission of the Confederacy's slave population, and the ex-overseer always resented the end of the institution. Some have speculated that Jake's father was abusive and even that Jake himself killed him His mother may have attempted to coddle young Featherston, but if she did he discouraged her from doing so. It has been suggested that, if Featherston's father was abusive, his mother may have feebly attempted to defend him and may even have been killed in doing so. Others have suggested, in jest, that she had an affair with Winston Churchill. In any event, by the time the Great War began, and probably by the time he joined the army, both of Featherston's parents had died. Featherston was raised as a Baptist but by the time he had grown up had permanently stopped practicing the faith. The Great War, 1914-1917 Featherston was a sergeant in the artillery of the Confederate States during the Great War, serving in Battery C of the prestigious First Richmond Howitzers. He came out of the war still a mere sergeant due to his role in uncovering Pompey, the black servant of Jeb Stuart III, as a leader in the Red Rebellion. Featherston informed Major Clarence Potter, an Intelligence officer investigating a possible Red Rebellion at the time, that Stuart's servant should be looked into. Captain Stuart used his family's influence to shield the servant. Later, after the Negroes rebelled, it became clear that Pompey had been a Red all along, tarnishing Stuart's reputation forever. Captain Stuart, humiliated and enraged, later sought death in battle, an act for which his father, Jeb Stuart Jr. of the Confederate General Staff, blamed Featherston. Stuart Jr. made certain that Featherston never rose above sergeant as revenge for his son's death. Jake neither forgot nor forgave the offense. Already embittered in the closing days of the war, Featherston began writing a book entitled Over Open Sights. In it, he outlined what he saw were the causes for the Confederacy's defeat in the Great War, including the blacks and the Whig aristocracy. He also shared his own solutions for these "problems", which in turn led him into politics and the upstart Freedom Party. The Freedom Party and Path to Power, 1917-1923 Featherston initially saw the Freedom Party and its founder, Anthony Dresser, as amateurish at best. However, because the two main parties did not share his views, he joined the Freedom Party. Very quickly, Featherston discovered he had an untapped talent: he was a fiery and charismatic speaker. Indeed, his power to stir his audience brought droves of members to the fold. When the envious Drexler sought a vote of confidence to shore up his own power, the Party, led by its secretary, Ferdinand Koenig, forced Dresser out and placed Featherston in charge. Koenig would prove to be one of Featherston's most loyal friends. The Freedom Party began the 1920s with a great deal of momentum, as the harsh reparations imposed by the U.S. drove outrageous inflation in the C.S. economy. Despite the monolithic power base held by the Whigs in the national government, Freedomists rapidly won office. While Featherston lost his bid for the presidency in 1921, his future seemed bright indeed. Set-Back, 1923-1929 That future dimmed when President Wade Hampton V was assasinated by Freedom Party member, Grady Calkins. The resulting bad publicity halted the progress the Party was making. Further, the newly elected Socialist president of the U.S., Upton Sinclair, eased the reparations, allowing the C.S. economy to recover from the inflation. Featherston still pursued power, running for the presidency again in 1927. He agitated against the problems he saw, but was paid less heed. Renewed Momentum and the Presidency, 1929-1941 The year 1929 saw the stock market crash. Globally, every country saw massive economic depression. Unemployment spiraled, and populations grew restive and disenchanted with the status quo. Featherston and the Freedom Party were able to capitalize on the people's dim outlook. Making scapegoats of the aristocracy of the C.S. for failing to deal with the depression, Featherston force himself back into the public eye, once again seizing political momentum. The Freedom Party's use of violent tactics to quell its opponents insured the path to power would be a smooth one. In 1933, Featherston was elected president of the Confederate States of America. In short order, Featherston established dictatorial control over the Confederacy. He abolished the Supreme Court of the Confederate States. He assasinated Louisiana governor Huey Long (who had dictatorial asperations of his own). He imprisoned and murdered his main rival, Vice-President Willy Knight. In 1939, he amended the Constitution to permit himself to run again. Handily re-elected, Featherston effectively became president-for-life. Featherston's foreign policy had two goals: revenge against the United States and Confederate supremacy in North America. To that end, Featherston strengthened ties with Charles XI of France. He encourged anti-U.S. violence in Kentucky, Sequoyah, and Houston, the states that the C.S. had lost to the U.S. at the end of the Great War. United States President Al Smith pursued an accord, which led to the Richmond Agreement, granting plebiscites to the three states. Kentucky and Houston voted to return to the C.S.; Sequoyah, with a substantial population of U.S. transplants, remained in the U.S. However, Featherston had entered into the Agreement in bad faith, making an empty promise that he would not pursue any more territory formerly belonging to the U.S. When he broke his promise by publically demanding the remaining territory, he was met with firm resistance from Smith. In the meantime, war was brewing in Europe, and, in 1941, the CS joined the Entente in declaring war on Germany. It soon became clear to Featherston that Smith was not going to back down and return the territory. It was also clear that the U.S. was not going to immediately stand with Germany as it had in 1914. Thus, he initiated Operation Blackbeard, the invasion of the U.S. without a formal declaration of war. The Second Great War, 1941-Present Due the initial military success of Blackbeard, Featherston became more cocky and ego-centric, taking a hands-on approach to the strategic aspects of Second Great War. The death of Al Smith during a C.S. bombing raid further inflated Featherston's hubris. He pushed for Operation Coalscuttle to succeed despite the rising losses it took as The Confederate Army pushed throught Pittsburgh and the warnings by his military commanders to pull out of the city. Dissent began to rise due to losses in Pittsburgh and in the Ohio salient. Domestically, Featherston had instituted a series of public works programs. He also modernized agriculture, with an eye to displacing the blacks. Featherston had a strong sense of white superiority, common to Confederate citizens before the Great War. It was fanned into a burning rage during the war, when, despite the Red Rebellion, the increasingly-desperate C.S. used black soldiers on the battlefield. The troops were not particularly well-trained, and so did not always fight well. In Featherston's mind, the Red Rebllion had already proven Confederate blacks treacherous; as far as he was concerned, their inconsistent performance on the battlefield had lost the C.S. the war. Featherston's rapid rise to power in the interwar years fed his ego, eventually giving him a sort of God-complex. After becoming Freedom Party leader and later President, he began to believe he was destined to acheive such power, and began to take all criticism as a grievous offence. By the time the Second Great War broke out, his early victories had him convinced that he was perfect in every way, completely incapable of error. That is why the defeats at Pittsburgh and Ohio came as such a rude awakening to him. His rising anger over his failure, coupled with his constant, manic repetitions of "We will beat them, dammit!", caused high-ranking members of his inner circle, such as Nathan Bedford Forrest III and Clarence Potter, to doubt his fitness to command the CSA. After the Army of Kentucky was trapped and destroyed in Pittsburgh and the subsuquent destruction of the Confederacy's corridor through Ohio, Featherston began placing more and more hope into the uranium bomb project headed by Professor Henderson V. FitzBelmont of Washington University. He also diverted vital resources and manpower away from the main front in Kentucky, Tennessee and Georgia to protect the main "population reduction" facility in western Texas, Camp Determination. As the summer of 1943 turned into autumn, Featherston began looking for a decisive battle to be fought in front of Atlanta, a battle that will either buy more time for FitzBelmont's project and the population-reductions, or cost the Confederacy the greatest war in history and the loss of its independence. Quotes "I'm Jake Featherston, and I'm here to tell you the truth." "We're on the way! The Freedom Party is on the way, on the way to Richmond. The Confederate States are on the way, on the way back. And the white race is on the way, on the way toward settling accounts with the blacks who stabbed us in the back and prevented us from winning the war. And you all know that -- we should have won the war!" "We're going to win this sucker. Win it, you hear me? We're going to lick the damnyankees, lick 'em right out of their boots, lick 'em so that they stay licked." Trivia Featherston was very fond of a certain big ol' floppy straw hat in his wardrobe, which he wore frequently. Featherston's Freedom Party membership number was "7". Featherston was raised as a Baptist but had become an agnostic by the time he was a young man. Featherston was fond of Habana cigars and good whiskey. Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake Featherston, Jake